Frollo is Too Young
Frollo is Too Young is the 10th episode of The Frollo Show. Synopsis Frollo walks around the rainy streets of Paris, saddened as Panty still doesn't see him as a lover. However, he meets Consome Panchi, who cheers him up. Meanwhile, Achmed Frollo and Jafar bribe Yzma to make another potion for eliminating Claude, as she can't make another Zombie potion. Yzma travels to Paris along with Kronk, and give Frollo a youth potion. Frollo becomes in his high-school age, with an Afro. Lemongrab arrives and takes down Claude from The Frollo Show as he's too young to be in such a video series. Lemongrab takes his place as the protagonists. The young Frollo meets up with Gaston and he proposes a plan to get rid of Lemongrab. Frollo's best friend forces Lemongrab to watch Fred, the Movie, and the humanoid lemon suicides after witnessing such a horrible thing. Then, Frollo's german Cousin travels to Paris and gives Claude an aging chemical to give him his natural life state. Yzma and Kronk return to Frollo's house after Achmed treathens them to get the money back. The duo fight Frollo and Gaston, until he drops an M&M's pack, and offers some to Kronk. Gaston bro poses with Kronk and the two become friends. Yzma and Frollo disagree. Panty arrives to the commotion after an incident with Gaston and a Playboy magazine, and she proceeds to beat up Yzma and summon her to the sewers. Finally, Kronk, no longer at Yzma's subordination, becomes a full friend of Frollo and Gaston. Characters *Frollo *Consome Panchi (debut) *Achmed Frollo *Jafar *Yzma *Kronk *Gaston *Lemongrab *Irate Gamer (cameo) *Madotsuki (cameo) *Wilford Brimley (cameo) *Hans Frollo *Panty Music *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Theme of Panty & Stocking *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Champion (Flashback) *Dream Graffiti - delay.wav *Consome Panchi Theme *The Emperor's New Groove - Run Llama Run *Banjo-Tooie - An Evil Plan 2 *Luigi's Mansion - Item Get *Beauty and the Beast - Gaston (Instrumental) *Immediate Music - Lacrimosa *Yume Nikki - Ending Theme *Donkey Kong 64 - K. Rool's Theme *Sonic Adventure - Final Eggman *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Fly Away (Now) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Theme of Panty & Stocking (Slow Version) References *The intro is a (somewhat obvious) reference to the Panty and Stocking intro. *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2006'' is part of the weed Kronk holds up. *In Frollo's college yearbook, there are "younger" versions of various YTP characters. *The "Item Get" jingle from Luigi's Mansion plays when Yzma and Kronk perform the Bro Pose, keeping true with the series. It also plays when Hans Frollo restores Frollo into his normal age. *During the entire time Lemongrab was in charge with the show, he points out various things as "UNACCEPTABLE!" compared to other versions that have been better received by most. For example, comparing Irate Gamer to the Angry Video Game Nerd, Banjo Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts ''to ''Banjo Kazooie, and Yume 2kki ''to ''Yume Nikki. *''Fred: The Movie'' was the first made-for-TV movie by Nickelodeon to feature then YouTube phenomenon Fred. As seen in the episode, reactions were less than plesant. *Lemongrab's death is an obvious Yume Nikki reference. *On the newspaper, there's "You're a good looking cyclops", inspired by Best Hercules' movie. Video Category:Episodes Category:Story Era